theuncreativefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Rap Battle: Twilight vs. Brickster
Brick, I don't think you're going to win this one lol Shadow☆Star 02:25, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, its clear what happened. Its not that I'm mad, as this is just a little battle on the Internet. I was so busy yesterday I wasn't even thinking about this. But, its kind of clear that Twight got people from the TD wiki to vote, or the people from the TD wiki who come to visit here for some idiotic reason all voted for him. Why do I say that? Sure, I didn't rhyme or rap my best, but this wiki doesn't even have 11 users. Not counting the TD wikiers, anyway. Just thought I would throw that thought out there for fun. --User talk:Brickster U 12:17, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sore loser. ---- Seriously Brick, saying that because you lost? Toughen up and stop being such a sore loser. Hitomi power 21:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I was simply pointing out that this wiki has less than 11 users. No need to get all vicious. --User talk:Brickster U 21:42, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mhm girlfrieeeeend. ---- I'm pretty sure that anon is Nook, but I'm not certain. Hitomi power 21:36, December 11, 2012 (UTC) That was my first guess. Kind of a given. LOL. --User talk:Brickster U 21:42, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Is not Tanooki blocked? Nina ☯ 21:43, December 11, 2012 (UTC) If he logs out, he can comment and edit. Shadow and I will find out how to fix that, no worries. --User talk:Brickster U 21:51, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Who's Tanooki? I know no Tanooki, I am Brady. Early april fools! ---- You are clearly not me. Impersonation is not tolerable on this wiki, please refrain from doing so. And please, stop trolling. That's extremely annoying, kid. User talk:Brickster U 21:58, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I am a great troll, everyone, aren't I? ---- Nook, do you have a life? I am on a mobile device right now, while doing something active. I can only assume you are sitting in front of a computer screen feeling strong and big. You feeling big, my friend? Does this make you feel good? Well? User talk:Brickster U 22:06, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Of course it makes me feel good. Deugh, UGH, EEEEEUGH. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i jeezed. ---- I like banning people. Thanks for giving me a reason to do so. :D User talk:Brickster U 22:13, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Have you looked at your battle Brick? It's pretty close. Shadow☆Star 02:14, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I know. Twight and I have already talked about it. It turns out we have more than 11 users. My bad. lol its all good now. And yeah, I'm pretty shocked to see the votes went from 11-1 to 8-7 in less than 24 hours. I guess this will be a close one after all. Let the best man win. User talk:Brickster U 02:22, December 12, 2012 (UTC) The voting for that will end soon. By Thursday, it will be time to determine the winners B) Shadow☆Star 02:29, December 12, 2012 (UTC)